


More Then Yourself

by ArtsyBecca



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugs, Insecure Gavin, Insecurity, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBecca/pseuds/ArtsyBecca
Summary: Gavin Reed needs a hug, a nap, and for someone to notice that he is trying.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 309





	More Then Yourself

Gavin Reed has been seeing 3am for the past...well, for a while. It wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t passing out until nearly midnight. A couple of weeks of 2-3 hours of sleep would pull anyone down eventually. A lot had changed in his life since the Android revolution some 7 or 8 months ago. The biggest was being assigned RK900 a mere two months after. Fowler’s idea of civility between humans and androids. Why he chose to do it to the guy that would have rather seen the entire race burn then be paired up with one, he’d never fully understand.

Gavin would never admit it, but by 3 months in he was starting to not hate the android so much. The thing-er-RK900 kept up with him. When he would zing off an insult, the Android was quick to offer a witty comeback and a half cocked smirk. The fucker. After a while, the insults became mere jokes and it was _their thing_ according to giggled whispers of their fellow officers and staff.

Gavin found himself in an isolated corner office late on a Friday night staring through the light blue hue of the computer screen before him. There was a break in a Red Ice ring that was eating at him throughout the week. He couldn’t just let it go. It had been pointed out more then once that he tended to hyper focus on cases that were important to him.

But damn if his eyes weren’t sore. He had hardly slept the night before, his mind just wouldn’t fucking shut off if his life depended on it. It wasn’t even about the case. No, it was about everything else. His android companion’s comments about his dark circles, how his coworkers still eyed him with disdain at times. He knew his actions over the years pushed mostly everyone away. How Tina Chen still wanted to talk to him was one of the seven wonders of the goddamn world. He was trying.

He really was trying.

The sudden soft pressure of something being draped over his shoulders brings the world back into view. He woke up half slumped over the desk, arms crossed loosely over his chest. Shit, when did he fall asleep? Blinking a few times to adjust back to reality, Gavin’s droopy green eyes slowly made their way from the leather jacket draped over his shoulders to the Android looking rather sheepish at being caught. “Nines?” Fuck did he sound like garbage.

“I apologize for disturbing you, detective. My sensors indicated that you were getting cold.” Nines explains. His methodical tone had softened over the months since his deviation. He sounded more...human? Maybe. Gavin sits back in his chair and runs a hand down his face with little grunt. He was having the damndest time shaking the fog from his brain.

“Shit. Sorry, Nines.” Gavin mumbles. Nines cocks his head to the side a little, his LED momentarily flashing yellow.

“Detective, you look unwell. Perhaps it is time to retire for the night. You have the weekend off, correct?” Nines offers, to which Gavin rolls his shoulders with a weak groan.

“M’fine, Nines. This case ain’t gonna solve itself.” Gavin says before shrinking into his jacket more and trying to adjust his focus back on the monitor. He can feel the dissatisfaction rolling off of Nines then, can feel his near silver eyes on him. “Tin can, I’m fine.” Gavin retorts with zero bite. He just sounds so tired. Nines steps to the side of the computer before seating himself in the secondary chair. He leans forward a little, and it makes Gavin squirm a bit. He’s not trying to be a shit, he just wants to see this case go somewhere. Gavin catches Nine’s hand coming up to rest gently on the table.

“Detective, I understand that your work is important to you. I highly respect that.” Nines starts, and it’s so fucking calming that it nearly pisses Gavin off. “However I must say, I am...concerned. You have been overworking yourself for weeks.” He holds up a long finger when Gaven opens his mouth to protest. “Your dark circles have practically sunken into your eyes. You have lost weight, and you have been caught sleeping at your desk more then once. It is also clear that you have body pain by the way you carry yourself, which is also a sign of exhaustion.” Nines folds his hands in his lap and leans back.

Gavin is _pissed_. His face flushes hot with every word. He feels like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Don’t—don’t fucking analyze me you fucking—you asshole!” Gavin slams his hand onto the table, jarring the computer. “Who the hell do think you are? Huh?! Fuck you!” Gavin shoots out of his chair, jacket falling from his shoulders as he kicks the chair out of the way. Fuck Nines. Fuck them all. He was trying to do something of use for once! As he makes his way away from the desk, a pair of cool and strong hands firmly takes his shoulders; effectively stopping him from stomping out of there. “Fuck you! Don’t touch me!” Gavin snarls, but something wavers at the end. Fuck. A palm slides from his shoulder to rest square between his shoulder blades as Nines walks to his side.

“Gavin.” Nines says, and that flushes Gavin for a different reason. He’s not used to Nines calling him by his first name. Figured he was too proper for it. “I apologize. My intention was not to upset you.” God fucking damn it all. He wasn’t allowed to sound so sincere. “I’m con—I’m _worried_ , Gavin. You will get yourself hurt if you continue to come work half cocked.” Nines is now in front of Gavin, one hand dropping to his side while the other rests on his elbow. That shouldn’t have felt so good. It had been so long since someone touched him without a punch. Not like he didn’t deserve it.

Gavin feels his throat tighten as he swallows. “Damn it, Nines.” Gavin mumbles, no longer being able to meet the Android’s gaze. “Fuck off, I’m fine.” Again, zero bite. Hell somehow even less then before. The hand on his elbow squeezes gently, a reassuring pressure that makes his legs weak.

“Please allow me to take you home. Your blood sugar is dipped, indicating that you once again have barely eaten all day. It is also quarter to 9. Nearly everyone left hours ago. You need rest, Gavin.”

“No what I need is to solve this case!” Gavin barks. And really, Nines sighs at that. Gavin could be so damn stubborn. His hand slips away, and Gavin’s fingers twitch at the loss of contact. Nines mulls the situation over in his head for a few moment before coming up with a potential solution. He taps gingerly at Gavin’s arm, making the detective look up at him.

“A compromise.” Nines offers. Gavin raises a weary brow. “You allow me to take you home so that you can be in a somewhat more restful environment. I will download the case files so that we may continue to analyze them from there.” Nines explains. Gavin considers it for a moment. Nines didn’t typically compromise on issues he felt so strongly about. It was like looking in a damn mirror.

“...Fine. You won’t let this shit go.” Gavin mutters. And really, the fucking smile that Nines gives him makes his stomach do a back flip. Fucker. Gavin watches as Nine’s eyes glaze over momentarily as he processes the information. Gavin never liked that look. It made him look lifeless. Nine’s LED turns back to a soft blue, and his eyes blink back to focus. “Got everything, Robo Cop?”

“Indeed, Detective.” Nines gives a little nod and shoulder roll. Nines was starting to gain little “human quirks” the more he worked with them. Flexing his fingers even though his joints shouldn’t hurt after typing for long periods of time. Small ticks such as shifting in his seat to get comfortable or swaying his neck from side to side after a while at the desk. It was…interesting to Gavin to see the change. Nines was so stoic and cold when they first met that he admittedly made Gavin’s stomach flip something fierce. Nines had this energy to him. It was instantly clear that Nines could snap Gavin’s neck like a twig at will. For the first time in quite a long time, Gavin was actually scared when they first met. He wasn’t quite sure if Fowler was using it as a punishment or not for all of the shit that Gavin had pulled throughout the years.

Or maybe it was because they didn’t really care about what happened to him. That if their was an…”accident” while he and Nines were on a case, that maybe it would have been easier for all of them. Gavin brings a hand to rub over his chest subconsciously at the thought. It twists inky black, achey and raw. He hadn’t really thought of it that way back then. Why he was thinking about it then, he wasn’t sure. “Detective?” Nine’s voice snaps him back to reality. “Are you not feeling well? Your heartbeat is…rather fast.” Nines frowns as he speaks. “I did not mean to cause so much distress.”

“Shit-Nines no it’s not you, okay?” A little too fast and desperate. Good job, Gavin. “I just—uh. I was just—thinking about something.”

“To which upset you.” Nines finishes for him, LED flickering yellow. Gavin sighs.

“Nines no—just thinking about being a fuck up, that’s all. Okay?” Nines blinks at this.

“You’re not—“

“You said you wanted to get going, right? Then lets get going before I pass out under a desk.” Gavin interrupts, tossing a few papers and his laptop into the worn out faded black book bag that he carried around with him. It was plastered in cat hair on the bottom no matter what he did. He could tell Nines wanted to say something, but was choosing to ignore it for now.

The pair make their way from the secluded back office, through the dimly lit precinct, and out to the parking lot. Gavin tries to hide a small yawn in the back of his hand. He wasn’t that tired. No. He wouldn’t give Nines the satisfaction of being right on this one. “I will drive, Detective.” Nines says, holding out his palm for Gavin’s keys.

“I’m fine to drive, you know. I don’t need some _Driving Miss Daisy_ bullshit.” Gavin grumbles as he puts his bag on the back seat.

“Of course. I would just like to drive for a change,” Nines gives a little nod, still standing there expectantly. Gavin narrows his eyes at Nines, and dammit he was so goddamn _tall._ It was unfair how Gavin had to crane his head to fully look up at him. But damn if the little smile he was giving him didn’t make him cave. With a huffed grunt, Gavin digs his keys from his jacket pocket and shoves them into Nine’s hand before tossing himself into the passenger’s seat. The smug bastard does not try in the slightest to hide his smirk as he places himself into the driver’s seat. Once he is in, the cold air from the outside settles into his bones. Gavin crosses his arms over his chest, exhaling shakily as he tries to stop his joints from shivering. He’s not gonna start _shaking_ for Christ’s sake. Nine’s kicks on the heat, and it only takes a few moments before Gavin is graced with a face full of hot air. His body starts to settle, shoulders dropping and tension of his arms loosening.

He then feels the car start to move, and quite frankly everything becomes a blur after that. He’s comfortably warm and numb in his seat as they make the drive back to his house. Ugh—crap. His house. It’s probably a mess. It’s just him there, and its not like there’s been anyone banging down his door to see him. Not like he needed anyone there. He was perfectly content coming home, cooking (he loved to cook), and passing out on the couch with a beer and a gaming controller. Rinse and repeat. For…huh. How long has it been now since he’s last had anyone over? Other then that one-night-stand…which suddenly hits him was a few years ago. Damn. But he shouldn’t be surprised. She had her way, but he was no Adonis. Not like he was some looker anyone would give a second glance at. Too many beers, bar fights, and knives or bullets killed that chance a long time ago.

He was so lost In his self pity that he didn’t realize they were pulling into his driveway. The house was modest. Dark beige single story in a little area surrounded by trees. His neighbors were actually nice, the little that he saw of them. “We have arrived, Detective.” Nines announces as he parks and shuts off the car. Gavin huddles down into his jacket. The warm air had felt so nice. He hears a little chuckle to his left. The two climb out of the car, grab their things from the back, and make their way to the house. Gavin fishes for his keys as Nines stands patiently next to him. Gavin feels something hot and icky creeping up the back of his neck and settling in the pit of his stomach.

“Look—my house isn’t anything spectacular, all right? Nothing like what I’m sure your anal ass would be able to do. It ain’t pretty or any shit like that. It’s just…you know. It’s just me there and—fucking stupid keys where the hell are you?” Gavin huffs as he digs his way through the impossibly large bag. He feels heat creeping up into his face and behind his eyes. Fuck. He was so damn tired. When his fingers hit the keys, he rips them out of the bag in frustration. Before he goes to jab the keys into the lock, he feels a steady hand come to rest on his shoulder. He doesn’t dare look up at the Android.

“Gavin, I am sure it is perfectly fine. I appreciate you offering me into your living space.” Nines offers calmly. And really, he felt like some little high schooler bringing his first girlfriend home. What an idiot. Why did he have to be such a wreck? Gavin jabs the keys into the lock, the door clicking loudly before he pushes it open. Nines follows in behind him, standing patiently as Gavin clicks on the lights. Nine’s LED flashes yellow briefly as he processes his new surroundings. The house is minimal in style and items. Simple couch, tv, rugs and lighting. But It also felt warm and comforting, which was a difficult feeling for the android to process at first. It was completely different from what someone would think of the Detective. However as Nines has come to realize, Gavin is more then just pissing people off enough to throw punches. He cares about a lot more then people typically expected of him. Not that Nines would dare broach that subject. For he learned rather quickly that Gavin’s pride is quite fragile.

“Well…home sweet home n’all of that…” Gavin mumbles as he shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the worn hook beside the door. Nines didn’t need state of the art software to hear his tone drip with insecurity. As though he was waiting for Nines to laugh in his face. To call him whatever he had been calling himself all this time.

That certainly wouldn’t, as they say, _fly_.

“It is lovely, Gavin.” Nines starts, taking off his own jacket and carefully hanging it next to Gavin’s. He catches the way the cop rolls his shoulder, indicating that he was indeed correct on his previous assumption of pain. “I suggest you take a hot shower, and I will get started on some dinner.” Nines interjects, and that makes Gavin stop in his tracks to the kitchen.

“D-Damnit Nines! You can’t just say—do you even know how to cook?” Gavin rounds on him, and Nines chooses to not comment on the way a pretty blush paints Gavin’s cheeks and ears. With a hardly hidden smirk, Nines nods.

“I am a highly sophisticated prototype that specializes in interrogation tactics, and I may also have my processors updated to cover thousands of recipes.” Nines explains in such a proud way that it makes Gavin either want to punch him or run away and bury his face into the nearest pillow. His feet feel like they’re stuck in glue, which makes either choice rather impossible. Nines steps around the detective and peeks his head into the open space of the kitchen. “This is rather quaint. Wonderfully modern. I can certainly work with this.” Nines says more to himself, but Gavin huffs at the comment. “My, you seem rather well stocked, arnt you?” Nine’s scanning eyes catch fresh onions and garlic cloves sitting neatly on the counter. Good cutlery and cutting boards. Boxes of pasta and other ingredients lay neatly on open shelves. Gavin shuffles his feet, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

“I mean—I gotta cook, right?” He says, tone edging on defensive. Nines raises a perfectly groomed brow back at him. It was clear there was more to it. “I just—I-I like to cook, all right? That fucking okay with you?” Gavin bristled under what he felt to be scrutiny. Nines tips his head before giving a little smile that pretty much melts Gavin right then and there.

“Of course, Gavin. I’m rather happy to hear that, actually.” Gavin looks down at his feet, scuffing the toe of his boot against the well worn carpet.

“I mean, gotta have somethin’ to my name, right? Can’t do much other shit, so at least I can cook.” The laugh he gives is one of self deprecation. “I’m sure I look enough like the type of guy that just comes home and eats ramen and beer every night.” Nine’s jaw tightens slightly at the comment. He knew Gavin was incredibly insecure. It only took roughly 2 weeks of working with him to figure that one out. His LED flickers to a steady yellow, unsure of how to handle the situation or the sudden urge to wrap Gavin up in a hug. That was…an _odd_ feeling.

“Do you have any preferences on dinner?” Nines suddenly asks.

“Really were serious, huh?” Gavin sticks his hands in his worn jean pockets. “I was gonna try and make a Minestrone tonight. Somethin’ different.” Nine’s LED flashes momentarily, clearly looking up a recipe.

“Vegetarian or meat?” Nine’s prompts.

“Uh…Veg. Don’t think I have any ground beef around.”

“Vegetarian it is. This should only take roughly an hour. I highly suggest a shower in the mean time. I have concerns-“

“Yeah, yeah, Tin Can. All right? Stop with the fussin’.” Gavin sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Just don’t burn the house down and stuff, all right?”

“I highly doubt the probability of that situation, Detective.” Nines smirks, clearly using the titles to tease rather then formalities. Gavin sighs something akin to “fucking androids” under his breath before making his way down a small hallway towards the back of the house and disappearing from sight.

—

When he emerges from the bathroom, billows of steam following him, two things hit Gavin. One is how goddamn tired he feels. The other is the amazing smell wafting down the hall. His stomach growls as he makes his way into the kitchen, where Nines is just pulling something out of the oven. Gavin cocks his head as he pulls up a chair at the marble countertop. “Thought you were just making soup.”

“I was, however in my research it was suggested to pair it with garlic “dippers.” So I made those as well.” Nines explains as Gavin leans over to take a look at the sheet pan on the counter. Perfectly crispy and golden squares that look similar to a crouton. Gavin’s stomach gives a little growl at the sight. “Perfect timing.” Nines notes, taking a quick glance at the detective. He is pleased to see some healthy color back in then detective’s cheeks. Not the sickly pale from previous hours. The way the detective carried himself now gave Nines a bit of hope that he was at least somewhat more comfortable.

Gavin crosses is arms over the table and slides his way down so that his chest is flush to the table top. He rests his chin on this arms, pillowed by his worn soft PD hoodie. He watches Nines as he works. Even the way he walks about the kitchen, it’s done in a perfectly calculated way. Gavin shouldn’t be surprised. Nines was supposed to be this perfect thing that could do practically anything. He was tall, articulate, and clearly garnered attention for his looks.

He wasn’t jealous of the damn Android. Never.

Nines must have sensed his staring, because he turns with a little smile as he’s preparing a bowl. “Something on your mind?” He asks. No teasing, just an openness that Gavin isn’t used to. It makes him want to squirm. The detective shakes his head against his arms before his gaze drifts down to the wood cabinets. Nine’s LED flashed yellow. Gavin looks...sad? Nine’s brow twitched at the thought. He knew the detective well enough by now that sometimes he could get inside his own head. Create a problem that may not exist. Dropping his shoulders a little, Nines turns more fully to his partner. “Gavin...you would tell me if you needed something of me, correct?” Nines tests the waters. Gavin’s eyes flicker upwards at hiim, brow pulled taunt. “Or if you are generally not feeling well. I may not...I may miss human nuances now and again as I try to adapt to deviancy. It is...a process. However, I feel I could be a good listener if need be.” Nine’s expression shifted, settling into one of caring and openness. Gavin’s heart felt weird. jittery and damn weird. He straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest with hunched shoulders. But Nines noticed it wasn’t anger on his face, it was embarrassment.

“The hell, Nines. When’d you get all sappy and shit?” He mutters, eyed cast down at the countertop. “I’m fine. You don’t need to get your jacket in a twist over someone like me.” There was something in his tone that Nines caught. Someone like him? Or someone “unimportant like him?” Nines wanted to press, however this was the most open and vulnerable they he had seen the detective. He wasn’t about to jeopardize that. Nines turns back to the stove. He busies himself with transferring the soup to a stark white bowl and placing some of the dippers on a small platter. He places both items and utensils in-front of Gavin, who’s mouth nearly waters at the sight of the steaming colorful bowl. “Damn Nines. The hell you doing shacked up with a dick like me when you could be doing some Master Chef high dollar work.” Gavin says before taking his first bite. He groans happily. “Jesus that’s good. Case and fucking point.” Nines can’t help but smile in pride at making Gavin happy. However, Gavin’s words stick in his head. His LED flickers yellow momentarily as he thinks over his next moves perfectly. Nines turns away to start tidying before he speaks.

“I do not wish for that sort of job. It would become rather dull.” Nines clicks off the stove and starts collecting the used pots and cooking utensils. “I have quite enjoyed my time with the Detroit Police Station. I wish to continue working with them and you.” He hears a thump from behind him, and he glanced back quickly to see Gavin glaring down at his leg and rubbing at it. Nines tends to his project once more. “Especially with how you’ve changed. It is clear that you have been working incredibly hard over these last months. You lose your temper far less, and you try interacting with everyone in a much more positive manner.” Nines starts loading the dishwasher. “What has not changed is your work ethic. You put everything into your work. Even at times when you should be backing off for your own health.” A little smile tugs at his lips. The room falls silent, and at first it’s rather peaceful. But then something starts nagging at Nines. He would have expected some sort of smart quip from Gavin. Nines looks over his shoulder, a question on his lips before he stops.

Gavin is sitting at the counter, bowl half gone and dippers nearly gone. But what stops Nines is his expression. His nose, cheeks, and eyes are blushed. His eyes are cast down, brow pulled funny. He’s worrying his lip, too. His hand is rubbing at his forearm, squeezing in anxious patterns. A quick scan reveals irregular breathing and a fast heart rate.

Gavin looks like he’s a second away from _crying_.

Nines, for the first time in his existence, feels something akin to panic. “D-Detective?” Nines places his hands on the countertop and leans forward a little. “De-Gavin. I—I don’t—I apologize—“

“Stop.” Gavin croaks, flinching at the sound of his own voice. “I’m fine, Tin Can.”

“You most certainly are not.” Nines interjects. “I apologize. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Jesus Nines I’m not hurt!”

“Then please tell me what is wrong. What I did wrong.” Nines offers. For a moment, the room is silent save for a couple of unsuccessfully squashed hiccuped breaths from Gavin.

“It’s just been...shit, it’s been hard. Okay? After the Revolution and stuff I just. I don’t know. Shit changed. Everyone was so damn thankful and getting friendly but. I don’t know. I never got the same attitude.” Gavin shifts forward a bit. “I’ve been such an asshole for years that not one really cared. Why the fuck would they, anyway. I’m an asshole and have sabotaged every good thing in my life. I’m no looker. Scars and broken noses and shit. Was hauled in by the cops as a kid more times then I can count.”

Gavin had not noticed Nines slowly rounding the counter as he spoke. The Android rested a careful hand to the cool surface, merely listening intently. “And it’s just like...why the fuck should I care that no one’s noticed I’ve been trying like hell to get better? Not like I deserve the time of day.” Gavin looks to the side, poking his spoon against the bowl. “I don’t know why the hell you’ve stuck with me as long as you have. I’ve been the goddamn worse to you.” Gavin trails off, and Nines waits a moment to make sure that he was done speaking. His eyes glaze over for a second, researching and processing before his next actions. Remembering earlier’s events, he needed to do this in a much more sensitive and calculated manner.

“Gavin…may I ask something of you?” Nines is now standing just a few inches away from Gavin, who tentatively peeks up through his lashes at the Android. He looked like he was expecting Nines to whack him after blubbering on. “May I give you a hug?” Gavin’s eyes widen, and that pretty blush is back for act three.

“W-W-What?” Gavin splutters. “The hell you wanna hug _me_ of all people for?” The android frowns. More self deprivation.

“I would like to, if you’ll allow me. I have researched that hugging can help when one is upset. That is, if the person is trusted or close to the other.” Nines leaves the conversation open, much like Gavin’s jaw. The detective stares up at the android for a few long seconds. Nines wanted to make a joke about his processors not being up to date.

“A-And you’d…you’d do that? You wouldn’t hate it?” Gavin questions, so unsure.

“Yes, I would like to very much. Especially if it would help you feel better.” Nines steps a little closer and tests putting a hand to Gavin’s shoulder. The muscles there tense, and Nines leaves the situation in Gavin’s court. This is at his speed. However he wants this.

Apparently he wanted the same. The detective brings a hand up to wrap around Nine’s thin waist, hand pressing into his back. Nines smiles and wraps his arms around his shoulders and Gavin has pressed his face into Nine’s chest. It might be a little awkward with Gavin sitting down, but he didn’t mind. Nines brought a hand up to thread through the soft hairs at the back of Gavin’s neck, gently rubbing at a knot that had started forming under the tanned skin. He feels Gavin press his face further into the soft cotton of his undershirt, the hand at his back gripping a little tighter. “So stupid…” He hears him mumble against him.

“Don’t say that, Gavin.” Nines hushes quietly. “You have—you have been through so much. Yes, you’ve created a lot of messes. There is no debating that. However, you are trying so hard to work your way out of the past and press forward.”

“Like it matters.”

“It _does_ matter, Gavin. Every positive thing that you do makes an impact.” Nines gatherers him just a little closer, a warmth spreading through his artificial bones. “And all of this other nonsense can stop right now. I am your partner because I want to be, not because I have to be. I could have left the position at any time.” He feels a little nod against him. “Gavin, you should know by now that if I am unhappy with something, I would have told you.”

“Like when you didn’t like my shoes.”

“Those were not shoes, Gavin. Crocs are not shoes.” Nines quips with his nose turned up. He feels a light chuckle against him. The pair stay like that, blissfully ignoring time and space around them for a few moments. When Nines cards his fingers through the hair at the back of Gavin’s neck, the detective pulls himself impossibly closer, hand fisting in the back of the android’s jacket. Nines studies Gavin, studies this _moment_. His data bank whirs around for a moment, before a phrase pops into his HUD.

**_Touch starvation; the act of needing or craving touch and lacking there of._**

Nines frowns at this. It would…make sense. In a way. Nines does not know much about Gavin’s private life outside of the precinct, only recently getting close to the detective. He jokes about what he does, but Nines was never really sure if any of it was true. “Touch starvation.” Nines announces, low and calm. Suddenly, Gavin’s head shoots up to stare at android. There is a confused silence as Gavin processes his words before it hits him.

Gavin turns _bright red_ and rushes to pull himself away, nearly falling as he unceremoniously bolts out of the chair. Nines sighs, because truly he can’t help it. “Gavin—“

“No.” Gavin jabs his finger in the air towards Nines.

“Gavin honestly—“

“Shut up, Robo Cop!” Gavin stomps his way out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Nines in the kitchen. The android blinks a few times, his LED turning yellow, before the moment hits him. He sighs again, but this time he pulls a smile of endearment. Fine. Gavin wants to play that game? He can most certainly play.

After a few minutes of bustling around the kitchen, Nines walks calmly into the living room with a steaming cup of cocoa. He can’t help but smile at the site before him. Gavin is curled up against the couch cushions, hoodie concealing a large portion of his face. His arms are crossed against his chest, knees pulled up tight. As he hears Nines approach, he tucks himself impossibly tighter and turns away from the android, towards the cushions. “Gavin.” Nines calls, amusement on full display. And maybe a little bit of endearment for good measure. Nines sets the mug down on the wooden coffee table and looks down at the detective, who is trying his very hardest to become one with the couch. A bemused smirk paints Nine’s lips. He never thought the detective could be so childish, and Nines felt honored to be able to be apart of this moment.

Fluid movement and ever graceful Nines sits on the available end of the couch, bringing a leg up to cross his ankle over his knee and rests an arm over the back of the couch. He faces Gavin, tipping his head to rest against his arm and stare at him. “Gavin…” the android calls. He notices the minuscule tensing of his partner’s fingers grip into the hoodie. “I apologize for upsetting you, however I will not apologize for creating such a look on your face.”

That asshole. Gavin’s ears flush once more. “The fuck is wrong with you? You—you can’t just _say_ stuff like that…”

“Like what?” He could hear his voice dripping with the sense of pride.

“Asshole.” Gavin mutters into the cuff of his hoodie. He hears a light snort from Nines.

“I apologize. I was finding it rather fun to tease you.” Nines leans forward and places a careful hand to Gavin’s knee. “I truly am sorry for upsetting you. It was not my intent. As I inspected ways that may help with the situation, that was an option that came up. I had not heard of such a term before.” Nines explains, giving his knee a gentle squeeze. “Could you please uncurl yourself from your pseudo cocoon?” Ever stubborn, Gavin pulls his hoodie around him tighter. Nines shakes his head, his sensors scanning over Gavin’s unmoved form. “Very well, detective. I will leave for the evening then.” Nines states, making a show of standing from the couch. Nines runs his fingers gently over Gavin’s hoodie-covered head before making his way from the room. He smiles to himself when he hears shuffling behind him.

“…You’re leaving?” That stops Nines in his tracks. The utter _dejection_ in his tone. Nines head turns to see Gavin looking over the back of the couch at him, chest pressed against the cloth surface and an arm slung over the back. _His face_ …Nines deflates. He was not going to tease Gavin if it hurt him. He is…not used to Gavin looking so small. His personality fills a room, big grin and squared shoulders making him just as well known around the precinct as his uncapped emotions. Nines must have been silent for far too long, because Gavin’s shoulders sink and he turns to huddle back down on the couch. Nines curses at himself internally before making his way back to the couch.

“Gavin-“

“Look, Nines. I get it. Okay? I’m a fuck up.” Gavin is tucked up against the arm of the couch, hood half fallen from his head; messy brunette hair peaking out from it. “I don’t mean to keep dragging you down with my shit.”

“Gavin, don’t say that.”

“Nines _look at me._ I’m some dumbass idiot cop that fucks up every good relationship I’ve ever been given the chance to have. I’m not used to this!” Gavin’s hands half fly out, dramatically waving in front of him to signify what “this” is. Nines sits himself down in the space next to the detective.

“You are doing perfectly fine with…”this” Gavin,” Nines flashes him a smile that made Gavin fit to burst. “I wish you would not concern yourself with such trivial issues.”

“Trivial?” Gavin splutters, hot embarrassment and anger flushing his face. Nine’s LED flashes yellow at his reaction.

“….Ah. Forgive me. That’s—that did sound quite inconsiderate to say.” Nines says sheepishly. “I only mean that I wish that you would not worry yourself so much. You do perfectly fine at your job, you can cook, your house is lovely, and I have more then once overheard gossip about your appearance.” Nines smiles, but Gavin frowns when he thinks the worse. “There are some coworkers of ours that despite your temper find you rather handsome.”

“Bullshit.” Gavin scoffs, but he blushes a little nonetheless. The comment makes him feel squirmy.

“It is true, Gavin. I understand that a poor self image is a horrid feeling,” Nines starts, noting the way that Gavin’s jaw flexes. “I would just like to cheer you up, is all.” Gavin’s own nails suddenly look very interesting. “No expectations of return. No favors.” Nines offers after a beat of silence.

“…The fuck, Nines…” Gavin mumbles, pulling at his hoodie. He feels as though his ears were on fire. The deep, thick chuckle that Nines gives wasn’t helping. At. All.

“Drink your coco, Detective. I have the case files.” Nines smiles triumphantly and sits back against the couch, leisurely crossing a leg and dropping his shoulders. He looks…incredibly at home, Gavin notes. The detective grabs the plain black mug and sits back against the couch, where Nines has pulled up a couple of holograms of the case files that emit from his open face up palm. Gavin eyes it with a bit of scrutiny at first. This isn’t the first time he’d seen Nines do this, but it was still a little odd to him. Especially when Nine’s synth skin would pull back to reveal start white underneath.

“It won’t bite you, detective.” Nines teases with a smirk. He must have been staring. Gavin rolls his eyes before setting his mug down and sliding just a little closer to his partner. He crosse his arms loosely over his chest and settles in, brow furrowing as his eyes adjust to the hologram.

“Dunno why you need me here if you can do all of this yourself. Probably would have even caught the perp by now.” It’s supposed to be a joke, truly. It wasn’t supposed to sound as self deprecating as it did past the façade. Nines stops scrolling through a page, long fingers trailing over the blue hue.

“Enough of that.” Nines lightly scolds, never taking his eyes from the holograms in front of them. He hears Gavin mumbles an explicative under his breath before the detective leans forward a little.

“That…can you go back a little?” Gavin asks as he points at the screen. Nines happily obliges.

The pair stay like this close to 2am, Nines idly reading through the case file when he hears a shift from his partner. Looking to his side, he takes in the scene of Gavin curled up next to him. His feet are tucked up under the couch pillow, too-long heather gray sweat pants bunching around his knees and thighs. His arms are tucked together across his chest, and Nines notices a thumb poking out from a make-shift hole in one of the sleeve cuffs. His hoodie had half slipped off of his face as Gavin nudged his head against Nine’s shoulder, giving the android a perfect view of said detective sleeping soundly. He looked…younger? No. That wasn’t quite right. His brow had softened, frown lines disappearing. His lids fluttered, lashes casting little shadows across his cheeks. Freckles? He had never noticed.

Not younger. _Vulnerable_.

Nines smiles, bringing his hand up to gently card his fingers through Gavin’s hair before turning his attention back to the case files.

For once, Gavin did not see 3am. For once, he slept soundly until morning.


End file.
